Meet the Detectives
by KitsuneKyoji
Summary: Rated PG for mild cussing and soon to be romace. Meet some new and different characters. Some from our detectives past. Some tall and Some short. Will they fit in? Find out? Yu Yu Hakusho Characters don't belong to me. But the new ones do!


Things changed soo fast for the team. First they were told they were done. And now they were being dragged back in to the young Prince's Office.  
  
"These things never seem to Fucking end!!!" yelled Yusuke as the whole group walked into Koenma's office.  
The toddler had asked them to come to his office ASAP for some important mission, which they had no clue about. The little Toddler always seemed to do this to them. And they always had to do what he said.  
"What do u want now?" Yusuke asked as he sat on the edge of the desk.  
"As u can see I have brought you here for a special mission. This mission is not one of mine. You will be working with another group of detectives as well as training with them. My Father wants you guys stronger and the only way to do that is to have train with his detectives........ WOULD YOU MIND GETTING OFF MY DESK!!" The overactive prince yelled as pounded his fists on the desk.  
"Shesh....... Don't bite my head off!" Yusuke said as slowly lifted himself off the desk.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in" Koenma yelled obviously still in the annoyed mood.  
Botan snuck in and whispered into his ear.  
"Ahhhh... I see send them in" He said after she had finish.  
Four cloaked demons walked into the office. They were all dressed in different colors. The tallest was dressed in a black cloak with a sheathed sword on their hip. The next was in a dark blue cloak with a silver pin on their right shoulder. The next tallest was dressed in a blood red cloak with a black pin on their left shoulder as well as a piece of cloth cover their mouth. The shortest was different from them all. Instead of being dressed in dark, evil looking colors, they wore a light blue cloak with a gold rose pin on their right shoulder and as well as a cloth that cover their mouth. They stood in a line from tallest to shortest. Their heads were bowwed and theirs hoods pulled up.  
"Hey Hiei, that ones shorter than you!!!" Kuwabara howled and began to hold his stomach.  
"Hn" Hiei said as his infamous temper began to rise.  
"I will introduce them one by one. And then you will be paired up with one of them." Koenma said in an irritated voice.  
Kurama stood there silent. Something about the little demon felt familiar. Either he had met them in his youko life or maybe knew them in a past life. But this made him uneasy. He hated not knowing!! It drove him insane!  
"The tallest is named Sazuko. He is a black wolf demon. He is a master in speed and agility. Hiei, he will be your partner." Koenma said while reading of a piece of paper.  
The tallest removed the hood of his cloak. He was a handsome demon with pitch black hair, dog ears, blue eyes, tan, and an expression which meant business. He took a step forward and nodded to Hiei and then Koenma then went back to his place in line.  
"It says here that Sazuko is 7'6. Wow, Hiei good luck!" Yusuke said while reading over the short toddler's shoulder.  
"Will you stop it Yusuke!!" Koenma yelled at the top of his lungs. He took a deep breathe and calmed himself and went onto the next demon. "The next is Ousheri. He is a white dog demon and a master at swordsmanship. Kuwabara, he is your partner. By the way Yusuke, It says here that he's 7'0 ft tall."  
The next demon did the same as the first. He was demon with long white hair tied in a bow near the end, dog ears, amber eyes, pale, and a plain expression on his face. He nodded both to Kuwabara and Koenma and then looked away.  
"The demon dressed in red is named Kokojo. He is a brown coyote demon. He is a master in spirit energy. Yusuke, you will be training with him" said the prince.  
The demon dressed in red took off his hood and pulled down the cloth over his mouth. Revealing a rather handsome demon. He had spiky brown hair, with miniature dog ears, hazel eyes, his skin was medium. He was a demon in which most she-demons drooled over. He smirked to know one in particular and then he face went blank.  
"The shortest demon there is named Kyoji. She is a gold fox demon. She is a master of seduction (as most Kitsunes are),wildlife, and elements . Kurama, she will be your partner."  
Kurama didn't hear anything after the demons name. He new exactly who she was, but to be on the safe side, decided to wait and make sure it was her. He was sooo excited!!! But he didn't want to show it.  
The demon dressed in light blue took a step forward and slowly took her hood off and pulled down the cloth that covered her mouth. She was gorgeous. Her long gold hair flowed past her hips and was tied in a light blue bow. Her eyes were silver and catlike. Her foxy ears made her look innocent. Her fluffy tail was wrapped around her waist. Her smile was seductive yet cheerful. It made the sun shine.  
Hiei notice Kurama staring at the beauty in front of him. He merely elbowed him in the side, looked up into those big green orbs and gave a simple 'Hn'  
"There a girl!" Kuwabara blurted out as he covered his mouth and began to laugh.  
The kistune merely smirk and gave her comrades a look that only they would understand.  
"You'll live with them and grow stronger. You will also be getting school work as well. See you in a couple months" Koenma said as he kicked back and put his feet on the desk. They all felt like they were being pushed into something that they had no clue about. Which wasn't unusal.  
  
The 8 of them walked out of the room. Kyoji jumped on Ousheri's back. The four stronger detectives walked in front as the other four walked behind.  
"I can't believe we had to listen to that little twerp. I mean we out rank him by a lot." Ousteri said while balancing his weight.  
"Ousheri don't worry about it. We don't have to answer to them. And either do our new comrades." Kyoji said simply.  
"Ooo well guys. Lets get to no our new 'Friends'." Kokojo said wickedly.  
"KOKOJO, we're supposed to train them. Not torture them." Kyoji said as she hit him in the back of the head.  
"What did I do??" Kokojo said as he rubbed his sore head.  
  
. 


End file.
